poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Starlight talks to Rex
This is how Starlight talks to Rex goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. Starlight Glimmer: Rex, or Emmet, please! Think about what you're doing! You're gonna get everyone killed! Rex Dangervest: Yeah?! So what?! Starlight Glimmer: him with her magic Rex Dangervest: Whoa! Starlight Glimmer: Listen! I've been where you've been/are and made the mistakes you're making! I changed the past and just like you, I sure what possibilities it was capable of! I thought it could help me regain everything I once lost! Rex Dangervest: Oh, blah, blah, blah. I get it. You're a former loner who is now a smartypants who's had similar experiences. Big deal! Starlight Glimmer: But you don't understand! I have a teacher who once taught me that there can always be another way. And I believed her. Please, Rex, let me show you that there is another way. Like my teacher did for me. Rex Dangervest: her hoof away Pah! Friendship is only for fools such as yourself! claw grabs Starlight Starlight Glimmer: Rex, please! If you and I work together, we can stop this Mom-aggedon whatever it is together. Rex Dangervest: Who cares if I'm doing what you've done?! When Emmet and his pals go bye-bye, so will your teacher and your pals. Starlight Glimmer: No, don't do this, Rex! Don't take... Rex Dangervest: Your magic?! Hah! Did you really think you could really keep it all to yourself?! Time to share! I want show the villain crankcases I've got what it takes! Starlight Glimmer: Rex, please! It doesn't have to be like this! Rex Dangervest: I'm sorry, Starlight. presses a button and the device clamped to Starlight's horn begins sucking out her magic as her eyes blaze right Starlight Glimmer: Oh, Twilight! Emmet! Everyone! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! song Everything's Not Awesome starts playing Starlight Glimmer: Everything's not awesome~ Everything's not cool and it's all my fault~ Everything's not awesome~ My life was once dark and dangerous~ But then she came~ My path changed~ I regained what I once lost~ But I made mistakes~ And some of them were unfortunate~ Yeah, unfortuna-ate~ But I got through~ Yes I did~ With my friends~ But now my time to pay has come~ Everything's not awesome~ Emmet: (voice) But that doesn't mean that it's hopeless and bleak~ facepalms Twilight Sparkle: (voice) Everything's not awesome~ Sunset Shimmer: (voice) But in my heart, I believe~ Starlight Glimmer: hope I believe~ Wyldstyle: (voice) We can make things better if we stick together~ Starlight Glimmer: If we stick together~ Emmet, Twilight, Sunset, Wyldstyle and General Mayhem: (voice) Side by side, you and I~ We will build it together~ Metalbeard: (voice) Yeah, we'll be together~ Unikitty: (voice) Build it together~ Ransik: (voice) Starlight, Twilight, Emmet, General Mayhem, Wyldstyle, Sunset, Metalbeard and Unikitty: Together forever~ Emmet: (voice) All together now~ Everyone: This song's gonna get stuck inside your~ This song's gonna get stuck inside your~ This song's gonna get stuck inside your~ This song's gonna get stuck inside your~ Starlight Glimmer: Heart~ Mac Grimborn: Heart~ song turns more upbeat and hopeful as Starlight destroys the magic machine Starlight Glimmer: Everything's not awesome~ Things can't be awesome all of the time~ Mac Grimborn: It's not realistic expectation~ Both: But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try-y-y~ To make everything awesome~ In a less likely, unrealistic kind of way~ We should maybe aim for not bad~ Cause not bad that would be real great~ Everything is better when we stick together~ Ransik and Ocellus: If we stick together~ Everyone: Side by side, you and I~ We will sing it together~ Sandbar and Skylor: Always together~ Rarity and Thomas: Party forever~ Gluto and Mike Corbett: Together forever~ Porto and Rygog: Forevermore~ Everyone: This song's gonna get stuck inside your~ This song's gonna get stuck inside your~ Starlight Glimmer: Heart~ Mac Grimborn and Nya: Heart~ song ends Starlight Glimmer: I can stop Rex. But not alone. looks at Starlight with hope Mac Grimborn: We can help. Nya: What he said. Starlight Glimmer: Then let's stop Rex and save the future! go to stop Rex and save the future Rex Dangervest: Soon, the Overlord will return, and Lord Vortech's untimely destruction will be avenged. and Acronix enter Krux: Master, your Battle Droids are ready for war. Rex Dangervest: Excellent. Soon, there will be a force of thousands, and I will be unstoppable. Acronix: And, Lord Dangervest, Supreme Commander Starscream has arrived. Rex Dangervest: Good. I will personally speak with him. then see Starscream in another room as Rex approaches him Rex Dangervest: See? On time. Just like I said. Starscream: Lord Dangervest. Rex Dangervest: I have a task for you. Starscream: My Master. Rex Dangervest: Capture Zane's girlfriend, and bring her to me. Starscream: As you desire. leaves the room Rex Dangervest: It's time for the girl Nindroid to pay... for destroying my mother. puts his plan into action he sees his Droid Army prepared for war Rex Dangervest: Yes. Soon, nothing will stand in my way. approaches Rex General Cryptor: Master, I have good news. I have discovered the location of the Pink Space Ranger. Rex Dangervest: Then bring her to me, no matter what it takes. General Cryptor: As you command. leaves turns back to his Droid Army and grins evilly we cut to the throne room as Rex sits on his chair enters Omega: My Liege, tell me your plan, and I will assist you. Rex Dangervest: The girl Nindroid's energy comes from Captain Mutiny himself. Starscream will make P.I.X.A.L. weaker, but slowly, so that I can draw Captain Mutiny away to nothing. looks shocked Omega: You want to destroy the heroes, and ''Captain Mutiny? Rex Dangervest: Absolutely. There can only be room for ''one ''ruler of the universe, and ''that ''would be ''me. '' looks at his army when Omega speaks his mind Omega: Master Dangervest, I recommend that we call off the attack, and simply seek the girl yourself. Rex Dangervest: I don't need to seek the girl. Before the day is out, she will come to me. to Omega How could you live with your fellow Oni and yourself, Omega? looks confused Omega: I don't know. sits back on his chair Rex Dangervest: Go and find Darkonda. Bring him to me. leaves the room stands back up and gets out the Time Blades smirks evilly Rex Dangervest: That Starlight should have stopped me when she had the chance. But no, she was weak. he gets Vexicon's cryogenic containment puts it in the reanimation chamber and reanimates Vexicon sees Rex Vexicon: So, Rex Dangervest, I see you're back in charge. Excellent. smirks Rex Dangervest: I have a nagging problem I need you to take care of for me, Vexicon, my old friend. Vexicon: No problem. You gave me freedom. So, what can I do for you? Rex Dangervest: I want you to drain the Water Ninja's energy. Vexicon: Piece of cake! chuckles smiles Rex Dangervest: A Mutant of your reputation should get the job done. nods his head he leaves Rex Dangervest: If I can't rule the past or present, then I'll just rule the future! gets out his serum smirks Rex Dangervest: With this, I may be safe from Venomark, but ''he is not safe from me. When I find him, it will be payback time! enters Deviot: Master, my drones have located Venomark. Rex Dangervest: Bring him to me, Deviot, no matter what it takes. Deviot: As you command. leaves